<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Neverland's Vampire by NicholasFlamelFan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383414">Neverland's Vampire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholasFlamelFan/pseuds/NicholasFlamelFan'>NicholasFlamelFan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Vampire in Neverland [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bean Portal, Dimension Travel, F/M, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Parent Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Peter Pan | Malcolm is not Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold's Parent, Protective Baelfire | Neal Cassidy, Protective Elijah Mikaelson, Protective Kol Mikaelson, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:01:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholasFlamelFan/pseuds/NicholasFlamelFan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A second child and equally bad choice led Rumplestiltskin to not only search for his lost son but because of his own stupidity, he also lost his youngest child - his daughter.</p><p>Niamh ran away from home just after Baelfire disappeared, trying to find him. Instead, she finds a family in another world. But as so often, all good things come to an end and soon she finds herself running again. This time though, she finds a place to stay. Fate only so happens to reunite her with her older brother when she least expects it.</p><p>What if she finds her soulmate in a person she didn't expect? What will happen if Baelfire takes her along when he leaves Neverland? What happens when her family finds out that she is a vampire and immortal to boot?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baelfire | Neal Cassidy &amp; Original Female Character(s), Elijah Mikaelson &amp; Original Female Character(s), Klaus Mikaelson &amp; Original Female Character(s), Kol Mikaelson &amp; Original Female Character(s), Peter Pan | Malcolm/Original Female Character(s), Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Vampire in Neverland [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Bae," Niamh whispered, looking at the fearful faces all around them. It happened after their Papa had changed… People started being afraid of both her and her older brother "Why do they hate us?"</p><p>"Niamh," Baelfire sighed, stopping the ball he was playing with to crouch down in front of his little sister "They don't hate us… It will be alright. We'll find a way to get our Papa back. I promise you." He got up after making sure that Niamh had understood and started to kick the ball against the wall again.</p><p>Suddenly, the ball was knocked into the path of a donkey cart and when Baelfire went to grab it, he tripped right in front of the approaching cart "Hey," the donkey man called out in annoyance, stopping the cart "Hey. What are you doing in the middle of the road?"</p><p>"I'm sorry," Baelfire stuttered, pulling Niamh into his arms "I – I…"</p><p>"Hey, I know the two of you," the man gasped, paling rapidly "It's fine. It's fine. It – It was the donkey's fault. You want a chicken? Or some eggs?"</p><p>Bae shook his head in resignation. Yet another person who was terrified "It's alright, no. We should probably just…"</p><p>"What's going on?" Rumpelstiltskin demanded, appearing near his children.</p><p>The donkey man stumbled back "It's nothing. It was my fault… I wasn't looking where I was going. But, he says he's fine."</p><p>"I'm fine, Papa," Baelfire assured the man when he saw his eyes darkening in rage "Niamh is as well."</p><p>"Are you sure, Bae, Nia?"</p><p>Bae sighed "We're fine, aren't we, Nia?"</p><p>Niamh nodded quietly, huddling closer to her older brother. Her father was scaring her and she didn't like it. After he had changed, he was so cold. Not to them – Never to them but Niamh was scared that he would turn on them just as he had turned on so many other people around their village.</p><p>"Well," Rumpelstiltskin sighed "I suppose it won't happen again."</p><p>"It won't," Baelfire assured.</p><p>Rumpelstiltskin narrowed his eyes on Bae's knee "What's that?" he gestured, causing the boy to notice the scraped knee and the little bit of blood.</p><p>"It's nothing." The words were quickly followed by the donkey man who was quivering in dear at the look the Dark One sent him.</p><p>"Don't. Bother." In a puff of purple smoke, Rumpelstiltskin magically transformed the man into a snail.</p><p>Bae quickly grabbed his sister's shoulder, pressing her face into his chest "Don't look, Nia. It's alright." He looked up at their father and back down at the snail "No, Papa. No. Please. Don't, Papa…" Both children flinched when the sound of a muted squash reached their ears.</p><p>Rumpelstiltskin grabbed Niamh's hand in one of his and warped the other around his son, leading them away from the scene in silence.</p><p>"Thank you, Onora," Rumpelstiltskin dismissed the mate as soon as they reached the house "You can fetch us some supper now, dearie."</p><p>Bae waiting until she was gone before whirling around to face his father "You killed that man."</p><p>"Well, you were hurt," Rumpelstiltskin shrugged "Speaking of which…" He sat down next to Baelfire and started to heal the wound with magic.</p><p>Niamh sat down on her chair in silence, knowing exactly how this would end. Her brother hated what their father had become and he hated magic. She didn't really understand why but she felt that she had been pushed to the side ever since their mother left. Bae was focussed on being angry at Rumpelstiltskin and her father was busy doing whatever it was he was doing. He rarely spent time with her anymore…</p><p>Baelfire grabbed Rumpelstiltskin's hand to stop him "No, I don't want magic. It's just a scrape."</p><p>"This will heal it," Rumpelstiltskin pointed out, raising his glowing hand.</p><p>Baelfire shook his head and limped over to the cupboard they kept their medicine in "So will this."</p><p>Rumpelstiltskin sighed "As you wish." He prepared to treat Bae's wound, while Niamh watched curiously. She had always watched when their mother or father – or even Onora – used medicine and she was sure that she was able to treat simple wounds and some illnesses if she ever needed to.</p><p>"You're different now," Bae whispered "You see it, don't you? You hurt people all the time."</p><p>"I created a truce in the Ogre War, Bae. I walked into the field of battle and I made it stop," Rumpelstiltskin said, looking from his son to his daughter and back "I lead the children home. Surely, a man who's saved a thousand lives…"</p><p>"… is done," Baelfire cut him off "A man who's saved a thousand lives can be done with it. You can stop doing things." He gasped in pain when Rumpelstiltskin started to apply the disinfectant to his wound.</p><p>Rumpelstiltskin sighed and stood up "I can't. I need more power so I can protect the two of you."</p><p>"We wouldn't need protecting if you didn't have power," Bae spat.</p><p>Rumpelstiltskin looked at Niamh before gesturing to Onora who had just entered the hut again "Onora. Please take Niamh to get cleaned up."</p><p>Onora held out her hand for the small girl and lead her outside. As soon as they were outside, she scooped Niamh into her arms. She knew better than to do it while Rumpelstiltskin was around but she knew that Niamh needed someone to hold her some days. Especially those days when her father and brother couldn't stop fighting.</p><p>Niamh buried her face in the maid's neck "Why can't they just stop? I don't want them to fight," she pouted childishly "I just want my Papa back."</p><p>Onora bit her lip and patted the girl's back gently before helping her to wash up for the dinner she had prepared.</p>
<hr/><p>"Nia… Nia, wake up," Baelfire hissed, shaking his sister's shoulder to wake her up.</p><p>"Bae?" she groaned sleepily, rubbing at her eyes with closed fists "What's going on?"</p><p>"Here," he murmured, showing her a small bag on a string. He lifted it over Niamh's head and tucked it into her dress "There are two beans in the bag. I have another one but I want you to keep them safe for me, alright?"</p><p>Niamh looked up at him "What does it do?"</p><p>"I'll show you. We'll use my bean to get to the land without magic with Papa. You just keep yours safe," he whispered, glancing at the door nervously "Promise me that you'll keep them safe."</p><p>"I promise," she nodded, grasping the necklace through her shirt.</p><p>Rumpelstiltskin walked into the house, looking at his very awake children disapprovingly "I take it we're doing this now?"</p><p>"Yes," Bae said, pulling Niamh up with him "Come on. Follow me." He led them into the woods to a small clearing.</p><p>"Where are we going, boy? What kind of world is this we're going to? What kind of world is without magic?" Rumpelstiltskin questioned.</p><p>Baelfire held up the transparent bean that he still had "A better one." He threw it to the ground. Nothing happened for a moment before the ground dropped away in a whirlwind of colours.</p><p>"Oh, my Gods, boy," Rumpelstiltskin whispered, backing away after he grabbed a hold of Niamh "It's like a tornado."</p><p>"We have to go through," Baelfire shouted, grabbing his father's hand with his "Papa. We must. It's the only way."</p><p>Rumpelstiltskin shook his head, still clutching Niamh who was squirming in his grip "No, no, no, no, no! It's a trick. It'll tear us apart."</p><p>"It's not," Bae cried out "It'll be okay. I promise." He was being pulled towards the vortex as Rumpelstiltskin was hanging onto him "Papa. We have to go through. What are you doing? Papa! It won't stay open long. Let go."</p><p>Rumpelstiltskin swallowed, staring at the vortex in fear "I can't. I can't."</p><p>Baelfire looked up at him pleadingly "Papa, please. It's the only way we can be together."</p><p>"No, Bae," Rumpelstiltskin sighed "I can't."</p><p>"Papa, please!"</p><p>"I can't," the Dark One breathed.</p><p>"Bae," Niamh squirmed, trying to get to her brother.</p><p>Rumpelstiltskin tightened his grip on his daughter as Bae glared at him furiously "You coward! You promised. Don't break our deal."</p><p>"I have to!"</p><p>"Papa," Baelfire cried as his hand slipped from his father's. As soon as he was through, the vortex disappeared.</p><p>Niamh let out a scream "Bae." She finally freed herself from her father's lax arms, falling to her knees next to the hole in the ground that was the only thing left of the vortex.</p><p>"Bae?" Rumpelstiltskin breathed, his wide eyes fixed on the hole "Bae! No, no, no. No, Bae. I'm sorry, Bae."</p><p>Niamh surged up and shoved him back when he came closer "No," she shrieked "It's your fault. It's all your fault." She had tears running down her face as her fists met her father's chest again and again "He's gone and it's your fault."</p>
<hr/><p>It had been weeks since Baelfire had disappeared and Niamh was lonely. Her brother had been her only friend apart from Onora and even she wasn't around anymore. Ever since they got back from the forest, her father had been gone and she was left to fend for herself.</p><p>For the hundredth time, she found herself sitting in the forest, clutching the small bag that Bae had given her, thinking about what could be and what would never be. She loved her father but he had changed at that scared her. She didn't even mean the change he made when he became the Dark One but when he changed after Baelfire disappeared. He seemed almost… obsessed with finding Bae and bring him back. The worst thing was that he was forgetting that he had a second child who was depending on him.</p><p>Niamh looked over her shoulder in the direction where her home was located… Home… It was a funny word. The hut hadn't been her home since her mother left. That was when everything changed for the worse.</p><p>She set her face stubbornly, stuffing her hand into the small drawstring bag that Baelfire had given her just a couple of weeks ago. She pulled out one of the beans, looking at the almost transparent white. A part of her didn't want to use it but before she could change her mind, she threw the bean onto a clear patch of dirt.</p><p>The world swirled around her for what felt like hours before she was slammed into the ground. Niamh let out a grunt of pain and tried to sit up, her hands immediately flying to her swimming head "Bae?" she glanced around to see a forest with no one around her "Bae? Please, Bae… Please be here." The sound of a twig snapping made her scramble to her feet "Who – Who's there?"</p><p>A young man appeared from between the trees, sword drawn "Are you alright?" he questioned, abandoning his weapon "Where did you come from? Are you alone?"</p><p>"Who – Who are you?" Niamh stuttered, stumbling back a few steps.</p><p>"My name is Elijah."</p><p>She squinted at him, trying to see whether he was telling the truth "Niamh. My name is Niamh. Have you seen Bae?"</p><p>Elijah frowned in confusion and looked at the girl more closely. Her clothes were weird and made from better quality than he had ever seen "Who is Bae?"</p><p>"My brother," she answered, tears entering her eyes "Where is he? I came here looking for him."</p><p>Elijah knelt down in front of her, mustering her closely "You are hurt." He reached out a hand to tilt her chin up carefully "My mother can help you with your wounds… Come with me?"</p><p>Niamh hesitated, unsure if she could trust him but she didn't have another choice. Not if she wanted to find Baelfire "Alright," she nodded quietly, taking his bigger hand in hers "It seems as if I don't have anywhere to go anymore." Her free hand wandered to the bag around her neck that was one bean lighter than it had been. Maybe she should use the bean and go back home… But did she really want to after what her father had done since Baelfire disappeared? No… The answer was no. She was better off being away from him. For now, at least.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Growing Up Mikaelson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Years passed and Niamh grew up alongside the Mikaelson siblings. Elijah had taken her to his home and asked his mother to help Niamh. Once she had told them that she had nowhere to go, they were kind enough to offer her a place in their family.</p><p>“Nia, Henrik,” Rebekah called, pulling at their hands “Come quickly. Our brothers are fighting again.” Niamh ran after them with a smile. She loved them all like siblings and even though they could never replace Baelfire, she trusted them with her life.</p><p>Elijah and Niklaus were in the middle of a sword fight when they ran towards them “Oh look,” Elijah laughed at his younger brother “Our sisters have arrived to watch my fast approaching victory.”</p><p>“On the contrary, Elijah…” Niklaus jested, pointing his sword at his brother and swung it, cutting Elijah’s belt clean off his waist “They’ve come to laugh at you.” The siblings all burst out laughing at the look Elijah shot Klaus but that happiness was soon forgotten.</p><p>Mikael stormed towards them, a stormy expression on his face. He had always reminded Niamh of her Papa. Well, a little. Mikael was angry and seemed to enjoy hurting Niklaus and even the rest of them when the mood struck.</p><p>Her Papa… He loved Bae and her. She knew that but he had killed so many people as the Dark One. After their mother left… Everything had changed and more than once had she wished that her life had been different. She had nightmares about the things she had witnessed her Papa doing after Baelfire had fallen into that portal. Part of her imagined what he had done once he found her missing. Had he noticed or was he too far gone to know that she was gone?</p><p>Mikael walked over to Elijah and yanked the sword from his hands, rounding on Niklaus “So, why don’t you teach me that trick, young warrior?”</p><p>Niamh walked over, grabbing Elijah’s hand, watching the fight with fear in her eyes. She hated this. She hated that she couldn’t step in and help Niklaus. But… Why shouldn’t she? It wasn’t the first time she was sword fighting. She had learned together with Baelfire when they were children and had kept it up in secret. None of her new siblings were aware of what she had been doing when she disappeared occasionally.</p><p>Niklaus dodged his father’s sword “Father, we were just having fun…”</p><p>“We fight for our survival,” Mikael spat “And you find time for fun? I want to have fun. Teach me. Come on.”</p><p>“Father,” Niklaus pleaded “It was nothing…”</p><p>Mikael quickly disarmed Niklaus without putting too much effort into it and slammed him onto the ground “You are foolish and impulsive, my boy. What? No more laughter?” he asked his children, glaring venomously.</p><p>Niamh took a step forward “Leave him alone.”</p><p>“Don’t you start with me, girl,” he snapped, stalking closer to her “You might not be mine but you will still obey me.”</p><p>“But it’s not right,” Niamh told him. She went to say something else but before she could do more than open her mouth, her head snapped to the side.</p><p>Niamh raised her hand to touch her burning cheek and stared at Mikael who was breathing heavily “Show some respect, girl.” He looked down at Niklaus and stabbed the sword into the ground next to his face “Some days, it’s a miracle you’re still alive, boy.” Mikael pointed at all of them and left with Esther following behind a moment later.</p><p>“Nia,” Niklaus whispered, getting up carefully “Are you alright? You shouldn’t have done that.”</p><p>She smiled and hugged him tightly “I never had the chance to stand up to my Papa when he was…” She broke off and shook her head. They didn’t know that he had murdered more people than the wolves in the village… While she had told them about most things, that was not something she felt ready to share “I’m only doing what is right.”</p><p>Elijah pulled her chin up, staring at her through narrowed eyes “Never do that again, Nia. Promise me.”</p><p>“I won’t,” she shook her head, setting her chin stubbornly “He might be your father but he’s no better than mine. There are a lot of things that I kept from you and even more that I can’t tell you about. I don’t think you’d believe me anyway.”</p><hr/><p>As soon as they left the caves, Niamh withdrew to her favourite tree that was close to the village and yet far enough away that no one would bother her. Over the last years, she had always come here when she needed to think. It’s been almost eight years since she jumped into the bean portal back in the Enchanted Forest. There was barely a day, she didn’t think about it. She thought that if she thought about Baelfire, she would be able to find him but… for some reason she didn’t.</p><p>Baelfire. She missed him so much and even if she had siblings now, she couldn’t help but think how life would be if Baelfire was with her. This world was so strange and she wondered whether she was in a different world to the one that Baelfire and the Blue Fairy had talked about. There was magic here. Witches… Werewolves… Nothing they had in the Enchanted Forest but nevertheless similar to the magic the Dark One held.</p><p>“Mother,” Niklaus’ voice echoed through the forest.</p><p>Niamh glanced at where the voice had come from, not completely out of her thoughts yet but that changed when her eyes caught Niklaus. She couldn’t help but swallow heavily at the sight. Her brother was staggering towards the village, clutching a body to his chest “Henrik,” she whispered, swinging herself from the tree “What happened?”</p><p>“The wolves,” Niklaus sobbed, hurrying past her towards their hut where Esther was preparing their food “Mother,” Niklaus shouted again, falling to his knees.</p><p>Esther came out of the hut, looking around. She gasped when she caught sight of the limp form of her youngest son “No, no. What happened?”</p><p>“The wolves,” Niklaus sniffed, tears flowing from his eyes “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Niamh knelt down next to him and wrapped herself into his arms, trying to comfort him. Henrik was the one who was the closest to her in age. He was not quite a year younger than she was while Rebekah was a year and a half older than Niamh.</p><p>“We must save him,” Esther pleaded with Ayana who had come up when she heard the commotion “Please, there must be a way.”</p><p>Ayana shook her head sadly, staring down at the children with pity in her eyes “The spirits will not give us a way, Esther. Your boy is gone.”</p><p>“No, no,” Esther cried, clutching Henrik’s body in her arms.</p><p>Niamh wiped the tears from her eyes and shuffled out of Niklaus’ arms, making space for Rebekah. She was better at comforting people and especially when it came to Niklaus. Niamh fled to Elijah, wrapping her arms around him rightly. While she and Henrik weren’t as close as she was to Elijah, he was still her brother. She never really knew what to do with children her age but Henrik taught her. He never let her out of his sight, following her around like a puppy at first. Not that she was surprised… They were quite young back then and she was new.</p><hr/><p>The events that sprang from Henrik’s death had been… different. That was for sure. It was how she ended up being fifteen forever. Mikael and Esther had decided to ‘protect’ their family and made them stronger than the wolves of the village. The only problem with that was that they didn’t age, they didn’t stop and they lusted for blood. Niamh was everything she never wanted to be but she didn’t have a choice. None of them had a say in what had happened to them.</p><p>Ever since they were turned into vampires, the others drifted away. Part of it was because of Niklaus, part was because they changed too much. Their emotions were heightened and it made for very explosive tempers.</p><p>As soon as Niklaus was daggering them left and right, Niamh started withdrawing from them. Kol was the only one that she could talk to the way she had when they were still human. He was the only one who still saw her as a sister, as someone to have fun with. Sadly, he was also the one that Niklaus daggered the most, while Finn was the one who had been daggered the longest. Niamh had only had the pleasure twice. The only reason that she was woken up was because Elijah seemed to remember that he cared for her… over a century later.</p><p>Five hundred years after Henrik’s death, Niamh was watching Elijah run around with the Doppelgänger. Everything had gotten worse for her when the Tatia look-alike appeared and both Elijah and Niklaus seemed smitten with her.</p><p>Niamh’s fingers were playing with the necklace Baelfire had given her and she looked down, pulling out the bean. Maybe it was time to go. They obviously didn’t want her anymore, so why would she stay? Kol was gone and she was stuck here with Elijah and Niklaus trying to woo the Doppelgänger before she dies. She had never met the girl – Katerina, she thought – but she seemed to be just like Tatia. Way too much like her. She was playing a game and neither Niklaus nor Elijah seemed to nice.</p><hr/><p>Unbeknownst to Niamh, someone had watched her jump into the portal from one of the windows. Kol hadn’t been around as much as she should have been and for some reason, he thought that Nia would be happier with Niklaus and Elijah. It didn’t seem that way, though…</p><p>After the portal disappeared, he sighed and turned away from the window. He was thinking about what to do now that his favourite sister was gone. Part of him was still beating himself up because he didn’t notice how unhappy Niamh had been. She hadn’t been happy for a long time and it was all on Elijah. After she had appeared, Elijah and Niamh were close… So close that – had their age difference been bigger – he would have thought that they were father and daughter. Elijah had looked out for her… Until they changed.</p><p>A flash of white caught his attention. He turned his head, spotting a piece of parchment on his pillow. Kol reached out to grab the letter immediately, his eyes flying over the neatly written words. What he saw there made his blood boil. He hissed under his breath and sped to the living room where he could hear his brothers with that slut of a Doppelgänger “What did you do?” he shouted, throwing the doors open violently.</p><p>Niklaus looked up lazily, eyeing his angry brother “Is there something we can help you with, Kol?”</p><p>“Yes,” Kol snarled “Fuck you, Nik. And Elijah too. Isn’t enough that you fell for a slut once? Not only are you repeating your mistakes but you’re hurting people who care about you.”</p><p>“Mind your tongue,” Elijah admonished before turning to smile at the girl next to him “I apologize for my brother, Katerina.”</p><p>Kol rolled his eyes, grabbing the Doppelgänger’s arm tightly. Before he could do anything, he was flying through the air, hitting the wall on the other side of the room with a grunt “Keep your hands off my Doppelgänger, Kol,” Klaus glared, baring his teeth at his younger brother.</p><p>“What’s wrong with you?” Elijah demanded, looking up from examining Katerina’s upper arm.</p><p>“I’m not talking with that in the room,” he spat, gesturing to the Doppelgänger.</p><p>Klaus rolled his eyes and turned to Katerina “Go upstairs and don’t come down until I fetch you.”</p><p>Kol got up from the ground slowly, crossing his arms. Once he was sure the Doppelgänger was gone, he spoke up “You’re the reason she’s gone and you didn’t even notice, did you?” He walked over to a small table and poured himself a drink. After it was gone, he hesitated for a moment before grabbing the tumbled, taking another sip straight from it “Niamh is gone.”</p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous, Kol,” Klaus rolled his eyes “She’s probably just moping somewhere before we weren’t paying much attention to her recently.”</p><p>“Are you joking?” Kol snorted “I think you’re mixing up Niamh and Rebekah.”</p><p>“Why would she leave?” Elijah questioned, looking at his younger brother “Where do you think she went?”</p><p>Kol clenched his hand around the neck of the bottle “You remember that necklace of hers? She opened a portal and jumped in. She’s gone.” He flung the letter at Elijah “Why don’t you find out what made her do it, hm? Just… Stay away from me and keep your whore away as well. Otherwise, you might find her missing some limbs.” With those words, he whirled around, leaving his brothers to their thoughts.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>